The Decoy
by mrs-commodore
Summary: A small Norrington and Elizabeth story
1. Default Chapter

**The Decoy**

_Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters in this story._

It was a hot sunny morning. Elizabeth and Jack had been on the island for over ten hours now. Jack was still asleep when Elizabeth woke up; she instantly stood up and dragged the remains of the rum onto the beach. When she had gathered all the rum and a few logs of wood Jack had cut with his sword the previous night. She started to make the fire; most of the wood was burnt, so she had to discard that. Twenty minutes later the fire was roaring and most of the rum had been thrown onto the fire. Elizabeth knew that she had to get some help – to get off the island and to save Will. Every time she thought of Will she instantly thought of her father. What would he say about her feelings for Will, and the feelings she had for the Commodore. She knew she loved one. But which one.

Elizabeth was not stupid nor was she weak. She knew that if she built the fire near the trees they would also catch fire, making the signal bigger. She worked up a sweat carrying the large barrels of rum. By the time the fire had evolved into a blaze Jack woke up. First Jack smelt the smoke and wondered what it was, then he saw the fire and Elizabeth and then her saw her throwing a small barrel. That's when he had to do something. He ran towards her with panic and anger.  
"No, not good. Stop. Not good, what are you doing you've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" "Yes the rum is gone!" Elizabeth looked out towards the sea.  
"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked full of anger and confusion, Elizabeth turned around.  
"One it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire royal navy is out looking for me, do you really think there is even a slightest chance they won't see it?" Jack still didn't understand that she needed to burn everything. "But why is the rum gone!" Elizabeth seemed calm she knew it wouldn't take long. She sat down on the golden sand and continued looking out to the sea. "Just wait Captain Sparrow, you'll give it one hour – maybe two keep a weather eye open and you will she white sails on that horizon" Jack stood behind her drew his pistol and aimed it at the annoying Governor's daughter. But thought better of it and ran away to the far end of the small island mimicking Elizabeth's comment. Until he saw the Dauntless that is, not too far away and a small rowboat moving towards the island. Jack turned around facing the distant Elizabeth and tried to get her attention he whistled and shouted. Eventually she looked and he pointed towards the rowboat that was coming closer. She moved rather quickly nearly falling over her pace a few times. When she got there the men from the boat where getting off and making their way up the small hump of sand, two guards instantly took Jack by the arms and dragged him towards the boat. Lieutenant Gillette made sure that Elizabeth was alright, then guided her towards the boat. "Commodore Norrington and your Father are terribly worried about your safety Miss Swann" Jack looked at her.  
"Orr that isn't that sweet!" "Shut it Sparrow!" Gillette snapped at the pirate. "Commodore Norrington was not worried for you safety, and I don't think he'll mind if you took a closer look at my sword" "Ohh is it now!" Jack playfully stared down the Lieutenant "Sorry Lieutenant I don't sail that way" Elizabeth turned away from Gillette and smiled.  
When they got nearer the Dauntless Elizabeth caught a glimpse of the Commodore looking towards them, though his telescope. "This is it!" She thought.

When they arrived at the large and powerful navel weapon known as the Dauntless. The guards helped Elizabeth on first then more guards seized Sparrow and guided him out of the way. The first thing Miss Swann did was telling her father to go back and get ready to save Will.  
"NO. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!" Elizabeth trusted her father and trusted the way he worked. But not this time. Not when someone she cared deeply about was going to be killed by un-dead pirates. She glanced at her father and the Commodore, then back to her father. "So we condemn him to death?" Commodore Norrington sighed. He wanted Elizabeth to be happy, he knew she had been though a lot lately and wanted her back at Port Royal where she was safe. He was about to speak but her father spoke instead. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy" Norrington lowered his head, he hated pirates and Mr Turner at that, but he would never wish upon any living soul that obeyed the law to become a pirate.  
"To rescue me! To prevent anything happening to me!" Elizabeth was getting angry and stressed. The two men, her father and the Commodore looked at her in pain. They both hated to see her unhappy, but that's the way.  
"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion." Jack stepped forward and stood inches from the Commodore. "The Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." Jack moved closer towards Norrington. "Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack looked at the Commodore in belief.  
"By remembering I serve others Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." And on those words he walked up to the higher deck.  
Elizabeth looked at her feet in disbelief of what had happened in less than a week. Will was as good as dead, the Commodore proposed to her, and the one pirate she had read about the most was standing right next to her. " Father please tell the commodore to change his mind, please" Begged Elizabeth.  
"I'm sorry darling. I can't. We will be back at Port Royal before you know it, and soon enough you would have forgotten about Mr. Turner too!"

Time passed on the Dauntless. Commodore Norrington sat down with Governor Swann on either side of a middle length dining table, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Lieutenants sat on the sides, two one end and of course Elizabeth Swann on the other end with Gillette and her father next to her. " This is pleasant, the chicken is fantastic. Remember me to take your cook Commodore" Governor Swann looked down at his meal, then up to the Commodore who was smiling down at his meal. Norrington glanced at Elizabeth, who was playing with her food. Staring into it. Governor Swann followed his gaze. " Elizabeth darling are you going to eat that? Or are you going to continue to play with it!" Elizabeth looked up at her father. Tears held onto her eyes, and her father knew why. "I'm not hungry father, may I be excused from the table?" " Yes I gather so, but stay away from that Mr. Sparrow." "B…But I thought I could take him some of my food, I have not touched it. It'll be a shame to waste such a handsome meal." "Elizabeth!" everyone around the table stared at the Governor and he quickly regained his composure. "Do not make me ask you again" He said in a soft but cold tone.

Hours passed. Elizabeth sat on the stairs leading to the upper deck. Her father was talking to Commodore Norrington. Walking along the poop deck. "I know this… problem with Mr. Turner has had it's toll with my daughter, but she refuses to listen to me… I wonder if she'll listen to you. Do you think that you could had a word with her?" James looked at Governor Swann and nodded lightly. "Yes I'll try Governor Swann" And on those words walked slowly over to Elizabeth.  
She sat there looking at her feet, until she saw another pair. But these had polished leather shoes on, and they where right opposite her. She thought that it was someone who needed to walk passed her, so she shuffled to the right. But they still remained there, as still as stone.  
"Would you care to take a small walk with me, Elizabeth?" She looked up, only to see Commodore Norrington gazing downwards saddened by her composure. He held out his hand to help her up. She took it, for a brief moment they stood opposite each other, inches away, staring into each others eyes. Drifting out into the never – ending – sea - of - tranquillity. Elizabeth broke the gaze by staring down at her feet. The Commodore followed, he held his arm out for her to take. She did. Still with her head down she walked with the Commodore towards the front of the ship. They passed her father and he gave James a brief smile, then made his way towards the upper deck. The nervous couple continued to stroll, "I'm aware you are… upset over Mr. Turner, Elizabeth. But I must say that there was nothing me or your father could… or can do." Elizabeth looked up at him, then looked over his shoulder towards the sea. "W...what's that!" James looked at her in utter confusion, then turned around himself.  
"It's… it's Will!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Decoy P2**

_Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters in this story._

James now wanted to hang the sweet Mr. Turner (or as Elizabeth calls him) all that night they were together, laughing, joking and there were moments of silence he wanted to murder. He knew all this because while he was sat in his cabin, he could hear them outside. Everytime he heard a deadly silence he would tilt his head towards the door to see if he could hear anything else, he didn't want Elizabeth to become more than friends with the blacksmith. He wanted her for himself, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health. After a long silence he heard a knock on the door, "Yes, come in!" "Commodore, I'm sorry to bother you I can see that your working" James looked around. Elizabeth was standing there looking sad and nervous. James' expression suddenly changed from annoyed because of interruptions Commodore, to love sick Romeo. There shone a slight smile on his face.  
"No. Of course not Elizabeth… Is there something wrong?" He stood up, he could tell from the expression on her face that something was wrong.  
"Well, yes… I suppose there is." James' smile sank, Elizabeth was aware of it too.  
"You see Commodore, Lieutenant Gillette said that Jack is still going to be hung, and that Will is also to be hung. Please tell me that this is all a misunderstanding." Norrington looked at her in pity and disappointment, he thought that she came to see him about the proposal or even just to talk.  
"Mr. Sparrow will be hung. Yes, he is still a pirate nothing he does, or will do with stop him being one. As for Mr. Turner… Well he has committed piracy, so yes he too will be hung." Elizabeth looked at him as if he was dirt on her shoe, then after a while started to cry. She held her head in her arms and sat on the edge of his bed. James felt sick that he had made her cry. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to her, "Elizabeth…I, I could ask your father to grant Mr. Turner clemency for all that he has done, as for Mr. Sparrow, I can do nothing." His voice was soft and full of regret. Elizabeth threw her arms around him, he wasn't expecting her to hold him, but as time passed he held her. He felt warm Elizabeth thought. Very rarely does she see him warm, but he wasn't just warm; he was soft and strong, she could feel his slight shoulder muscles. She couldn't believe she was enjoying this, so she moved the side of her face closer so it was hidden in his neck. That too felt warm, and safe. "James" She said softly. They broke their embrace. And for a small moment looked into each other's eyes once more. "Elizabeth" She couldn't help it, she had to have him, so she looked down at his mouth, then back up at his eyes. She did this twice more as she moved into his breathing space. He got the idea and too looked to her mouth, then back up at her eyes. He lifted his right arm to hold the back of her neck. "Elizabeth" James closed his eyes and felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. He could feel her arms surrounding his shoulders once more. She wondered whether he was enjoying their kiss as much as she was; so she opened he eyes. He had his closed, so she shut them once more and slipped in her tongue. He liked it, so he slipped his tongue to hers. She knew this was wrong so she jolted back wards and broke the kiss, staring at the wooden floor. "James, we shouldn't be doing this… it's…it's", and James Kissed her on the lips again. "It's what, it is because of Mr. Turner, do you want him. If so why did you kiss me? " She stood up "I kissed you because… because I…" "Commodore? Are you in there?" Governor Swann was at the door. James and Elizabeth looked at each other before he moved to open the door.  
"Oh, you are here, I just wanted to know if…" Elizabeth walked behind the commodore. "Elizabeth? Sorry am I intruding?" He couldn't help smiling at the sight of his daughter in the Commodore's cabin. "No! no father we have finished." Before she left she gave the Commodore a cold and saddened stare.

James woke up in a very uncomfortable position, his neck was draping off the pillow, his neck hurt badly. Just like his heart. He had difficulties getting to sleep because of his embrace with Miss Swann. When he had managed to get up and make his way towards the bathroom for a shave, the door knocked again,  
"Yes… Who is it?" Before James could see who was at the door he turned his neck, the pain burned – he winced and held it tightly, "Are you alright, have you hurt yourself… Here let me see!" Elizabeth walked over to the Commodore and removed his hand,  
"It doesn't look painful, did you sleep uneasy? Here let me" Before James could speak Elizabeth was slowly massaging his neck. He couldn't help but to lower his head in ecstasy. She continued to talk.  
"Commodore I'm sorry about last night, my behavior was unacceptable. I felt the need to kiss you when we held each other; I… care about Will, as a friend and nothing else. After all he had done for me you where just going to hang him. I could not let that happen" " Do you want me to…" "No, I've already talked to my father, he has agreed after I had to explain what went on last night here." James moved his neck away from her warm hands,  
"Did you tell him about the kiss?" "Yes he was rather pleased about that" "O… I thought he will have been upset" James stood up just a breath away from her. She noticed that he hadn't shaved. Elizabeth always had a weakness for stubble. She placed her hand on his rough face, and gently moved it over his mouth, down towards his chin and back upward to the other side of his face.

"Elizabeth" His voice was nothing but a whisper, a whisper full of passion. It was soft and a magnet for her lips. Again they kissed, deeper than last time. James didn't want her to break the kiss like last time, so he wrapped his arm around the back of her head, and used the other to tightly squeeze her against him. She also used her arms to bring them closer, she thrusted her tongue into his mouth then drew it back out again, teasing him. He didn't like being teased so he walked her backwards until she fell on the bed; bringing him down with her. They kissed madly, Elizabeth moved her hand, trying to find his – once she had, she moved it down, down, down towards her thigh and squeezed his hand. He moved his body so that they had one leg on each side of their bodies. James didn't want her legs opened much (now that would be teasing) and he didn't want his legs closed too much, (something was enlarging), the only problem with this position is that Elizabeth could feel James getting bigger. She moaned.  
"James, James" She looked down at his lower organ, he followed her gaze, he knew what she was looking at; so he trusted it into her leg. "Oh James don't stop" He didn't.  
After a while they where still on the bed kissing, touching, feeling, moaning and of course sweating.  
James respected Elizabeth, he knew that if she didn't want to do this – she wouldn't. So he continued, that is until there was a knock on the door. "Sir. Sir we need you up on deck" Lieutenant Gillette was saying, he started to open the door slowly.  
"Sir?" Elizabeth looked at James, telling him to stop the Lieutenant seeing them like this. James indicated towards his lower organ, it was easily seen what he was up to, or thinking about doing. So he grabbed his hat and placed it in front of his breeches and told Elizabeth to hide in the bathroom.


End file.
